


Memories Reunion

by Somena_Libra_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also mentioning keyblade war, Amnesia, Child Soldiers, Foretellers and the MoM mentioned in flashbacks too, Mentioned Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Union/Dandelions Leaders mentioned in flashbacks, The rating and warnings are just to be safe, bloods and injuries, post kh 3 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somena_Libra_Dawn/pseuds/Somena_Libra_Dawn
Summary: Ventus and Chirithy stumble upon a familiar amnesiac girl. Together, they attempt to recover their lost memories.Set after KH3. Kind of an AU.





	1. Meeting Her, Taraxacum

Land of Departures. Peaceful as ever, or at least since Xehanort’s defeat, the same peaceful before he wrecked everything. Even the darkness enveloped the sky, the small fragments of light were scattered throughout the immense sky.

It is past nine. Yet, Ventus sneaked out the castle to train in secret after influenced by this Battle Command book he read in his room after dinner. He was aware that Aqua would scold him for this. But Aqua would be surprised once she was impressed with Ventus new-learned ability and so would Terra (unlike Aqua, he let Ven to train in the middle of night).

Chirithy was kind of excited of this after its wielder proclaimed that he wanted to master Time Splicer and Tornado. Chirithy jumped as it walked next to its wielder, “I’m sure both of them will proud of you!”

“Yeah!!”

Well, that is if he succeeded.

 

Midway to the training ground, the blond spotted something on the sky, like shooting star. He was unsure of it until he saw another one. Instead of stopping by the training ground, he ran off to the Summit as if following the star. “Hey, hey! Where’re you going? The training ground is---!!” too late, Ventus was out of its sight now. “Oh boy…”

When he reached the Summit, he awed as the stars were raining down from the sky.

Then the blond saw a figure lying on the ground. He carefully approached them. Chirithy who felt exhausted of running after catching up with its wielder noticed him cradling someone and approached him to take a look of the person.

She was still unconscious. Her attire was pink and white, including her cape. Ven kneeled down to take a closer look of her. He brushed her fringe that covered her eyes. Now he was awestruck. His eyes widened and lips parted. But that didn’t stop him from examining her and questioning where she came from. Even though this was their first meeting but… why did she seem familiar? ‘ _Why I can’t shake the feeling that I’ve met her?’_

Chirithy, on the other hand, gasped after seeing her.

The girl awoke and placed her hand on her head before shaking it to abate the pain on her head, then stared at Ven and Chirithy confusingly.

“Who are you?”

“Oh, I’m Ventus, call me Ven. And this is Chirithy”

Judging from her eyes, she was still puzzled. She asked more, “Where am I? …No, who am I?”

The boy gazed at her confusingly and with concern look. He didn’t know why. It kinda reminded him of himself in the past. Her eyes held more questions than her words, much like him when he had been brought here by Xehanort, and had met Terra, Aqua also Eraqus. However, her eyes weren’t as soulless as his back then.

“Anyway, c’mon! I’ll fix you.” He lent her his hand, helping her to stand up. Ventus didn’t know what to do but this was the best, he supposed.

Aqua then _really_ came and crossed her arms in frustration for him not going to sleep. “Young man, you should be on bed by now!” she noticed the girl. “Who is she?”

Ventus shook his head in response, “No idea. She suffers an amnesia. That's why I was about to help her.”

Aqua invited the girl in to shelter herself here.

 

Aqua served some tea, peach tea to be exact which is Ventus’s favorite. “Please, help yourself. You must be tired.” Aqua returned to the kitchen to cook some meals for her.

To the girl, Aqua was soft. It reminded her of _someone_ she couldn’t remember. Although hesitated, she sipped the tea. And… it was warm. She then glanced at Ventus who hadn’t drunk his tea and been staring at her. Realizing she noticing him, he apologized, “I’m sorry. I feel like you’re familiar somewhere. Have we ever met?”

“I… don’t remember.” She shook her head. “But, I feel like I know you too?" _In her head, there was a boy, shorter than her, with blond hair_. "Maybe you two are the same person?” taking it as a joke, Ventus chuckled. She joined afterwards. Chirithy rolled its eyes before jumping to the table.

“Is there something else you remember? It might be a clue.” Asked Chirithy.

“There are people… but I can’t recall more.”

Chirithy sighed, “I see…”

Terra who just arrived stepped in the dining room. “I’m back!! Hmm, who is she?”

“We don’t know, neither does she. When we found her, she has lost her memories.” Ven answered.

“Welcome back, Terra.” The bluenette greeted. “How was everyone? Are they happy with the parcels I sent them?”

“How could you say that you sent them when _I’m_ the one who delivered the parcels?” Ven laughed. Terra definitely had his point. As Aqua rolled her eyes, Terra chuckled. “Everyone is quite happy with it. It even cheered Kairi up.” That pleased Aqua, at least Kairi wouldn’t be sad for losing Sora… for a while. Terra had remembered something. “By the way Ven, when I was visiting Twilight Town, Namine told me that she is free tomorrow. Just in case, if you want your memories to be read.”

The girl’s eyes widened, “Memories… reading?”

“Yeah! I was pretty much like you.” Ven began which surprised the girl. Like her how? “I lost my memories before coming here. It was hard at first. Without my memories, it feels like loneliness eating away my heart. But, you see, I don’t need to force myself to remember. If I can’t remember, then I’ll make new memories then. Let’s say… I lost my treasure and decided to find a new one.” Chirithy moved to Ven’s lap as he petted the Dream Eater. “Since Chirithy came, my memories are coming back to me little by little. I’m not quite sure what happened. Since it was like… uh… flashbacks in a dream, it is kinda fuzzy. So I asked my friend Namine to read it for me once in a month. Some of them are hurting me, but carrying a little hurt can’t be all that bad.”

She was amazed by his words. He apparently had grown—huh? Again. Why did she think as if she had known him?

“I’m sorry for waiting!” Aqua served the meals on the table.

“Let’s dig in!!” the blond grabbed a fork and a plate.

“Aqua, it will be appreciable if you served more dishes that are not sweets.” True what Terra said. 75% dishes on the table were sweets.

“What? I also bake one with nuts for you.”

After the pair arguing more, everyone laughed. The amnesiac girl could feel warmness from them. She didn’t know why. Maybe this would be her new memories.

 

While Terra was washing the dishes, Ven cleaned up the table. As for the girl, Aqua suggested her to bathe and gave her new clothing (casual and nightwear). Then Aqua prepared the guest room for the girl.

“Umm…” Ven heard a voice behind him and turned. Yes, the girl. But she’s wearing a nightgown. There is scent of rose fragrance. The blond knew well it was Aqua’s shampoo but it felt different. Some of her hair was wet. “Can I borrow a comb?"

Ventus was wonderstruck the moment seeing her but he didn’t flinch or stammer. He still had the familiar feeling from her. “Uhh… yeah. I’ll ask Aqua for you. You can use my hair brush in meantime.”

Terra who finished doing the dishes approached them. “Ohh… Aqua’s nightgown really suits you!”

“Wait! I don’t recall Aqua having feminine clothes! Or at least… that’s what you’ve told me.”

“She used to wear one. I don’t know why, she doesn’t wear something feminine long before you’re here Ven. And now she’s… not very girl-like som---"

“ _What. Did. You. Say_?” without realizing, Aqua appeared behind Terra with a deadly smile. The young men gasped and trembled. When she talked to the girl, her smile was sincere. “I’m sorry. Anyway, I’m glad it suits you. I’m sure you’re tired. You should rest for now.” Aqua turned to Ven. He and Terra weren’t as terrified as before. “Ven, can you escort her to the her room while I go to get some bed sheets and blanket in meantime?”

“Which room?”

“The one near your bedroom.” Aqua then left to get some bed sheets without specifying more. Like, there are at least seven bedrooms in each wings. How could Ven know which one out of six (excluding Ven’s) rooms?

Anyway, Ven led her to the room that was near his and had the lights on. It was just a small bedroom like Ven’s – desk, indoor plants (less than in Ven’s), and bed by the window. The windows were closed and covered with curtains.

"This is your room. Wait for Aqua. She’ll prepare the bed for you.” He then watched her half-soaked hair and remembered that she asked for a comb. And he forgot to ask it to Aqua. “Oh right, you need hairbrush. Wait a minute, I’ll get one!”

When Ven returned, he brought his hairbrush and a hairdryer. “C’mon, sit here.” He pulled the chair from the desk. “I’ll dry your hair for you.”

Not long, Aqua entered the bedroom and made the bed. Once Ven’s done with drying her hair and Aqua with the bed, they left her so she could rest.

“If something happen, don’t hesitate to call me. My room is two rooms next to yours on the right.” Ven noted before leaving. She really appreciated the help.

* * *

_The barren soil. Dark clouds covered the sky. The rain soaked her. But this isn’t time to search a place to shelter yourself or that’s what’s on her mind. She saw shadows, presumably people. She couldn’t discern their figures clearly. 50? 100? 1000? She didn’t know._

_There was something red spattered on her face. It smelled like metal. The sound of cheers, screams, and yells echoed through her ears. Her ears were strained the moment the sound of the slash were heard. After some quite time, her ears were deaf even though nothing’s wrong with them. She wanted to cry—she wanted—she—_

* * *

 

She gasped as she woke up. Sweats accumulated on her body. She felt her hands shaking. She took a quick look at her surroundings before realizing where she was.

Then the door was squeaking. She whipped her head to the door and saw the bipedal cat creature with Ven earlier. “I sense a powerful dream from you. Are you alright?”

“Ye-yes, umm,” _'what is its name again?'_

“The name’s Chirithy.” It leaped on to her bed. “Did you remember something that’s crucial?”

“Eh? I don’t know. Are these… even memories?”

“I guess you haven’t realized it yet.” _‘Eh, what does it mean?’_ “It’s okay. Just take it easy. I don’t force you to remember. Ven is like that too sometimes.”

“That boy… Ven, was it? What do you mean he experienced this kind of thing?”

“Well…” Chirithy lowered its head. “Sometimes, he dreamed of his memories. Pretty much like you, he feels frightened and is sweating as a result. He comments more like nightmare than memories. Which is why he wanted his memories to be read so he can grasp the meaning of the said dream.”

“I wonder what it feels to recall your memories back?”

“Hmm… I don’t know.” The bipedal cat crossed its arm. “He assumes to have flashbacks... Oh!” it finally remembered something. “Even at the time he doesn’t have his memories read, he occasionally has flashbacks when something small triggers his memories. But, it drains his strength. He even could collapse due to the toll.”

“O-oh… it must be hard.” She pulled her knees to her chest. “I—I’m scared.”

“Anyone would. Ven at first has to learn how to deal with his own hurt. At first, I was worried. He has been hurting so much this far. I don’t want him to bear more burden because he remembers more hurts. Yet, Ven braced himself. His friend once taught him that hurt can’t be all that bad. A hurt can cause more darkness, more loneliness, more emptiness, more baggage lingering in one’s heart and mind, yet they bring you closer to people sometimes.”

“But, I'm alone, unlike him. And, I—”

“You have us here – me, Ven, Terra and Aqua too! You don't have to face the hurt of not-remembering and remembering alone.”

Her eyes widened and teared up. She wiped them with the sleeve. “I’ll stay strong too.”

“I know that you too, like Ven, have power to overcome your hardships. Just believe in yourself. For now, we want you to feel welcomed here. That’s why we try to make things comfortable for you.”

Her mind calmed down after talking to Chirithy. She realized that she had someone else now to rely on. Chirithy suggested her to continue sleeping since it was still two in the morning. The cat accompanied her till she’s fast asleep.

_‘It wasn’t your dream that I scented. I can’t do that since I’m not your Chirithy. It was the showdown of light and darkness that raised my curiosity. To think that you are… No._

_Some things are meant to be kept for a while.’_

* * *

Ray of sunshine hit her face through the slit of the curtain, signaling her to wake up. She made her bed and got dressed with the clothes Aqua gave her yesterday. I wonder if everyone have woken up. With that in mind, she decided to walk around the castle. But she only knows the way to the kitchen, dining room and bathroom. Her legs led her to the kitchen where Aqua who was cooking for breakfast greeted her a good morning and so did Chirithy who was helping Aqua. She was stunned as if didn’t know what to do before returning their good morning. Aqua smiled back at her, “I’m glad that my clothes fits you.” The girl thanked the Keyblade Master in return. “Chirithy, can you call Terra and Ven? Terra is at the Mountain Path – the training ground and Ven—”

“Still sleeping.” the Dream Eater finished.

“I can call for Ven. I know his room is.” She offered a help. Meanwhile, Chirithy went to the Mountain Path to call Terra out.

She recalled where it was again… the second room next to hers on the right. She carefully knocked the door and opened it slowly. Ven was still sleeping like a log in his pajama. The girl shook Ven’s body. “Ven, wake up.” She said softly.

“Hmm?” Ventus finally woke up and sat on his bed. He gasped all of sudden. “Oh right! I promise to train with Terra today!!” he summoned his keyblade on hand.

She couldn’t help but to stare at his Wayward Wind. Why did it seem… familiar? What was that weapon? Nevertheless, she could sense the amount of power in that weapon.

She finally broke herself from her reverie as Ven jumped from the bed. “Ven, wait!” luckily, Ven hadn’t left his room (yet) so he was still listening. “Aqua calls you for breakfast. And,” she giggled. “Shouldn’t you get changed first?” The blond’s face was red, realizing he was still in his PJs. “That’s alright. We’re waiting you at the dining table.”

As she walked away, Ven watched her carefully. He was glad that she was a lot cheerful and felt comfortable here, maybe? He thought that it would take time for her to accept her new home.

He made his keyblade disappear and changed his clothes. By the dining room, everyone else has seated and been waiting for Ven.

 

“That was delicious! Okay,” the blond called out his keyblade. “Hey, Terra. Can you spar with me today?”

The brunet smiled, “You’re on!”

“But help me with the dishes and table first.” Aqua interrupted.

“Okay~” the boy moaned.

Terra placed his hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I’ll help Aqua out, you can just go to the training ground to warm up.”

“Thanks, Terra!” he dashed outside as Terra stepped into the kitchen.

The girl, had her hand extended telling Ven to wait up, hadn’t questioned him about the keyblade yet. Chirithy who found out that its wielder running off again followed him and so did she.

By the mountain path, she and Chirithy saw Ven swinging his Keyblade. He closed his eyes and placed his other hand on his chest. They didn’t interrupt his contemplation. He blinked then disappeared, teleported, and stroke multiple hits on the ring ornaments. Her and Chirithy’s jaw were dropped. He smiled in triumph once he finished the move.

There were claps. Ventus soon noticed that the girl and Chirithy were watching him. “That was great, Ven! You’ve finally mastered Time Splicer!” the Spirit bounced happily.

“Thanks!”

The girl was staring at Ven’s keyblade. ‘ _What is that, I wonder? It sounds… familiar._ ’ “Are you okay?” without realizing Ven had been calling out to her even waving his hand in front of her eyes. She stuttered before regaining her composure. “Uh… yes, I’m fine. I was wondering at…. That.” she pointed at the keyblade.

He showed her his Wayward Wind. Her eyes grew by simply seeing it. She sensed something in it. Not darkness, not light, but something she couldn’t put her fingers on. “Oh, hey!” Ven’s voice snapped her out. “Why don’t we train together?”

The girl’s eyes grew again. Chirithy bounced and protested, “Whaa—”

There was a silence. “It is okay if you don’t want to. It is just… the first thing Terra and Aqua did when I first arrived here was keyblade training and… indulging me with sweets, especially Aqua.” He gave a small laugh. "How does that sound?

She gave it a thought before deciding, “That’s a great idea!” Chirithy sighed at this idea.

“Let’s do our best--- err… umm,” Ven chuckled and scratched the back of his head. “Right, we haven’t decided what to call you yet.”

“Uhh… I don’t know what to be called.”

They thought of her name.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew. Her gaze was directed to the sky with amazement. “That’s---” taking a note of her gaze, Ventus followed. Her eyes were pointing to the dandelions seeds that were dancing on the sky.

“They are called Dandelions. I’ve heard… it means overcoming hardship, and the other source told me it means happiness. What we saw are the seeds. The flower itself,” the blond scanned his surroundings and spotted some Dandelions. “looks like that.”

She leaned down to take a closer look of the flower. The smile on her face was bright. Ven couldn’t help but to smile too. It was quite rare to find another company (besides Chirithy) who was fond of dandelions. Then an idea hit his head. “Oh—how about… Tara, from _Taraxacum_ (Dandelions)? From the book I read, dandelion means overcoming hardships and happiness. I hope that one day you can overcome your hardships and change it into happiness. That’s why, Tara! … at least until you remember your name.”

She stood up and wrung her hand to her chest. “Tara, huh? That sound nice. I just… like it.” She said as she beamed.

“I’m glad you like it!” both of them shared laugh before Terra arrived. “Hey, Terra. Do you think we can let Tara train with us next time?”

“Tara?”

“That’s the name I pick for her. Tara, derived from _Taraxacum_. What do you think?”

“That’s a pretty good name. You have a good naming sense, Ven.” Ven smiled and placed his hand on the back of his head. Terra looked at Tara. Her smile was bright. “Okay, for now you can watch us training. Is that okay?”

“Yes, watching is part of learning as well.”

Terra smiled to Tara in return before sparing with Ven.

 

When the sun reached its peak, Aqua called for them for lunch. They all returned to the castle. Aqua reminded Ven to mentally prepare himself because they would go to Twilight Town to have his memories checked. Ven nodded. Even though his smile was full of determination (to know his past), Tara noticed trembles of his clenched fist that he hid under the table.

 

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus went to Twilight Town as soon as possible (mostly because they’re taking Tara along with them. And, she didn’t don any armor like them. So they made it quick through the lane between to prevent her being succumbed by darkness).

By the town that has beautiful orange sky, Tara couldn’t take her eyes off of the sky. Everything was new for her – it all began from new home, new adventure, new world, she wondered what next could be.

The blond took a glance at her, noting an excitement by her eyes. Ven knew it well. He had been through it. At first, it was a journey to find Terra, then finding friends by keeping on adventuring, and eventually embroiled in the battle against Xehanort and Vanitas, and—and—

Ventus shook his head. He suddenly remembered Vanitas. He couldn’t understand why Vanitas said that back then, maybe eventually Ven would understand. Recovering his own memories probably was Ven’s key to know Vanitas, Chirithy, the past, and then himself. Whether or not Vanitas recalled his past, Ven knew that there was something happened back then, long before Xehanort split them. That’s why Vanitas felt that way. _'Maybe I’m not doing this for myself. Maybe. But I wanna know.'_

“Is there something wrong with you two?” Aqua paid attention that Tara and Ven had been musing since they arrived here. Without words, Terra took note of what they were thinking which was pretty obvious.

They walked to Roxas’s house. When they rang the bell, Lea was the one who opened it. “You guys really take it so long!”

Ventus’s sweats were accumulated on his face, “Ahahaha… sorry, Lea.” As the four of them (plus Chirithy, it’s five, actually) entered the house. Roxas and Xion were playing games at the living room while Namine was watching them. Meanwhile, Isa was at the kitchen. They all greeted them.

The red haired man then observed Tara carefully before asking, “Who is she? Your new apprentice?”

“No,” Aqua responded. “We found her yesterday and has been suffering amnesia. She doesn't recall her name so we call her Tara.”

Roxas and Xion put their game console away and turned their attention to the amnesiac girl. The girl twitched before giving a smile and waving at them. Roxas and Xion waved while Namine smiled in response. “We’re sorry to hear that. We wish we could help.” The black haired girl commented.

“Thank you for your consideration. Truthfully, I am actually curious about memory reading. Maybe my memories could be too.”

“Oh,” Namine responded at Tara’s words. She squeezed her hand as she faced Tara, albeit averting eyes a little. “It is not easy. You should take your time before deciding this.”

“I know, I heard it from Ven and Chirithy.” Ventus blinked. ' _Wait, what? Chirithy told her?!'_ “But I want to know.”  
There was the blonde’s moment of hesitation. “But—”

“Please!”

“Okay,” Namine agreed. “I’ll try to make it less painful.”

“Thank you.”

“Huh, can you do that Namine?” Roxas stood up. “I thought you can only manipulate those who are connected to Sora.” He shared glance with Xion then she nodded.

“Well,” she took her sketchbook and color pencils on the dining table and drew a circle with branches like mind mapping. She wrote ‘Sora’ in the core, then ‘Roxas’, ‘Xion’, and ‘Ventus’ on each branches. Each branch had more branches (sub-branches). “This is the description of Sora and those who are connected to him. And, in ‘Ventus’s sub-branches, there are people who are connected to Ven, like Terra, Aqua and others. In summary, since Sora has a connection to Ventus, and Ventus has a connection to her. By exploring through this branches as exampled in the mind mapping, I think it is possible.”

Everyone went ‘ohhhh!’, and went impressed of Namine’s explanation for her explanation to be easy to comprehend.

Namine, Ventus and Tara walked into Namine’s room. “Please, you can sit here while waiting for Ven.” The blonde pulled the chair of her desk for Tara. Ven laid on Namine’s bed as she sat next to her bed on the floor. “Are you ready?”

Ventus took a deep breath, “Yeah, let’s start.”

Namine laid her hand on the top of Ven’s head. Ven felt like having a headache in the middle of sleep. After some quite of moment, some of his memories were overflowing in his head. He watched one of them like recalling what he perceived in the past through a dream.

* * *

 

 _Ventus felt that he was shorter. When he scanned his surroundings, he was in the... Keyblade Graveyard!?_ _In front of him, two people were standing. A boy and a girl. They looked a little older than Ventus himself, or maybe they were at the same age but little Ven just happened to be short? The boy had white hair which resembled dandelion seeds and wore red scarf, besides him was the long dark haired girl greeting Ven happily._

_They’re Ephemer and Skuld._

_“I’m Ventus. Call me Ven.”_

_The trio began to warm up each other at their first meeting. Little Ventus admitted for being a loner and was jealous of Ephemer and Skuld’s closeness, wishing of having friends that shared that kind of bond. However, Ephemer assured that Ven was their friends too. Little Ven didn’t feel alone this time._

_Then there was another boy, presumably older than Ventus, Brain who was holding a green book and doubt of Master Ava’s jurisdiction._

Ven began to wonder as he watched his memories, ‘ _Master Ava?_ ’ she was mentioned a lot. Who was she?  
When Namine continued sifting through Ven’s memories, she wavered as she saw a familiar figure with pink hair albeit younger in Ven’s memories. _“….name….Lauriam. …ni…meet…”_

 _‘Huh? Wait---why are my memories---’_ Ventus pondered why his memories were buzzed and noised a little then it got bigger like static television screen. The blond didn’t realize that the witch did some intervention by uncovering another memories instead.

_In this memories, the camera or rather Ventus’s eyes was closed up to a person. She was wearing fox mask and pink robe. Judging from her gesture, she talked about something important. As the camera was pretty closed-up to her and other kids around her, he couldn’t guess whether that time he was watching her talking to someone else, those kids or was he present at the moment?_

_What he learnt she was the infamous Master Ava, the leader of Vulpes union and the founder of the Dandelions._

_‘Wait, Dandelions? Union?’_

_Little by little, Ven recalled the day he got his keyblade, joined one of five Unions that was led by the Foretellers who were Keyblade Masters and the Master of Masters’ apprentices, Book of Prophecy, Chirithy, his party, Lux, the Dandelions, Keyblade War and the Union Leaders._

* * *

 

Ventus woke up and panted loudly as if he just got out from underwater in a long time. He recollected several of them. But he would analogize it like reading some basic theories. The next time he had memories reading, he would like to know deeper.

“I’m sorry for interfering when Lau-Lauriam introduces himself. He… reminds me of _him_.” Namine wrung her hand to her chest. She sounded to still be afraid of what Marluxia had done to her.

“It is okay. Afte---” the boy felt dizziness and almost collapsed. Namine caught him and laid him on her bed. Ven was half-awake and still huffed hardly but became less and lesser. Aqua knocked the door and brought some waters, then panicked seeing Ven weakly on bed. She helped him to sit and drink water to gain some energy. “Thanks, Aqua.” Xion and Roxas standing in front of the door watched Ventus as if he was in a horror flick.

Tara on the other hand felt her hands trembling seeing Ventus’s pain. Namine noticed this as she directed her eyes to Tara. “I’m sorry. Maybe we should cancel your memories reading.” Namine said. It must be painful for the amnesiac girl to see this. Let alone if she experienced it herself.

“It is okay.” Tara shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. I’d like my memories to be read. At least, I have to remember a little of myself.” She gulped. “To be honest, I’m quite nervous especially after seeing how painful Ven was. But isn’t it because he recalled something crucial? Because there is something crucial, that’s why we have to remember. Maybe that’s why Ventus collapsed. My memories are essential to make who I am now. Which is why I’d like to know.”

“But---”

“Please! I have to know.”

Namine rethought of it a few seconds after seeing Tara’s determination in her eyes. “I understand.”

“Tara—you just can’t– at least consider it first.” Ven objected.

“It is alright, Ventus.”

 _‘That voice—could it be--!?_ ’ Tara’s voice was familiar somehow in Ven’s head. It was the voice he heard in his memories. Tara... who is she exactly? “Okay.” Maybe that’s why Ven complied with her decision.

Roxas, Xion, and Aqua left the room as they helped the others preparing dinner while Ven stayed in Namine’s room to watch Tara’s memories reading. He couldn’t enter her memories like Namine. But he wondered the feel of seeing memories reading from the outside. He didn’t know the feel of seeing someone scream in agony from the outside when the said person recalling something in their memories.

“I’ll do it smoothly.” Namine promised, not wanting to make mistakes like she did to Ven earlier. “If you don’t feel well, don’t hesitate to tell me stop.” Tara nodded.

Namine took a deep breath. “I’ll begin now.”

* * *

_Memories are overflowing inside her mind. In this memories, she didn’t know where she was. Inside the forest? Or a town? In front of her was Chirithy that guided her somewhere. ‘Huh, Chirithy? What is it doing---’_

_“Ava, over here!” she turned to the source of voice. There was a boy, wearing yellow-black robes and leopard mask that covered his face. He waved his hand to give her some signal._

_Huh, was he talking to her? Who was he? But… Ava. That name seemed ring a bell in her ears._

_Chirithy poofed away. Following the boy’s guide, she saw two people. One was in blue robe and wearing snake mask while the other one had bear mask and tan-light brown robe. She didn’t know why, but she herself felt sad? Distressed? Shocked?_

_Tara felt her concerned voice out. “Invi, Aced, what’s—”_

_‘Huh?’ there was some noise interrupting her voice, her vision and everything around her. It was because Namine showed her another memories._

_There was a flash of light. Without any notice, she was in a room? Chamber? She couldn’t quite describe it. A black robed man spoke with her._

_“The entire world will be lost to darkness.” ‘Wait, what?’_

_She followed their entire conversation as if they were scripted._

_“Ava, you’re the only person for this.”_

_“I understand.”_

_From what she grasped, her role was to create a separate organization and made five of the chosen wielders to be Union Leaders._

_‘Wielders? Union Leaders?’ more questions she wished to inquired but she had to stop here for a moment. She felt a headache. Guess she couldn’t stay long or else she’d end up like Ventus. Learning her name is enough._

* * *

 

“S-stop.”

Namine who went tangent when she was sifting through Tara’s memories snapped out and stopped reading her memories. Tara opened her eyes slowly as if she was just awakened from sleep.

“I’m sorry. I was distracted so I didn’t realize that you were a little hurting.”

“Don’t mind it. I don’t have a headache anymore.”

“Your memories… why do I sense—” Namine gulped, “the importance of it?” true, Namine realized how different Tara was, considering her memories as vital as Ven’s to answer all of the Guardians of Light’s questions.

“Huh?” Ventus and Tara became more questioned of what the white witch meant.

“Ventus, please hear this out. And, don’t panic.” Namine warned. Ventus complied but wondered why. Namine asked, “Tara, do you remember your real name?”

Tara’s lips parted as she tried to recall her own name, “A-Ava.”

Ventus, despite still looking calm, gasped and widened his eyes. He stared at Tara or her true name… Ava. The air became thick all of sudden as the once known Vulpes foreteller was right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna specify Ava's appearance or age because I want to leave it to reader's interpretation. So I just leave her description with pronoun and 'the girl' before Ventus made up her name.
> 
> Tara is derived from Taraxacum which is the genus of dandelions (according to wikipedia) because (1) I want it corespond to Ava which is derived from Avaritia (greed), and (2) her relation as the founder of the Dandelions but you already know that, right?
> 
> I'm also used to call Ephemera and Blaine, not Ephemer and Brain. But I'll try.


	2. Looking Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither the past, present nor future, but all of them.

_You’re not weak, Ven. You’re kind.”_

_“Wait, Keyblade Wielders fighting each other!?”_

_“In any case, we can thank Lauriam for this solution. I wouldn’t have come up with it myself!”_

* * *

Ventus slowly opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. Beside him, Namine finished drawing one of Ventus’s memories. “What did you see?” the girl asked.

“It was… a meeting. Shift Pride… Union Leaders.” Describing the words one by one, Ven tried to connect what he just saw. “It seems, the Union Leaders have a meeting about Shift Pride, only Lauriam who wasn’t present by that time.”

“O-oh.”

Noticing her shudder, Ventus reassured. “It is okay, Namine. Lauriam probably isn’t the guy you knew before. You saw it just now. He told me how kind I was. Besides, he wouldn’t do bad things now (I hope).”

“Maybe you’re right, Ven.” Both of them shared smile. Then it faded from Namine’s face, “What about her, Tara… I mean—Ava? It has been a month, hasn’t it?”

“That’s…” he trailed off as he cast his eyes downward. “I haven’t talked about _it_. We only talk about casual things since then. Even more, I didn’t remember what become of the Dandelions.” He looked at his palm before squeezing it. “Dandelions are supposed to ensure the light’s survival. But, why are we here? Far-off from that era. Something had happened back then. I don’t want to make her worry. At least, until we remember.”

“You’re right.”

\-----

The moment Ventus arrived the Land of Departure, no one was home. So he went to check the Mountain Path. He spotted _~~Tara~~_ Ava who was talking to his Chirithy by the pond. She was so happy, and yet one of her Dandelions was here. She had rights to be happy considering the light still survived till this day. _‘What happened to us is still a mystery. I shouldn’t bring up anything yet, including the Keyblade War.’_

“M-M-Master Ava.” Ventus called.

The young lady, who was given name Tara by Ventus previously, turned her head to the blond and gave a warm smile. “Welcome back, Ventus.” She giggled. “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not a Keyblade Master yet. Just call me Ava. Or, you can still call me Tara though.”

“Well, you are.” Ava blinked. Ven usually embarrassingly responded _"Oh, really? I'm sorry."_ and shrugged it off. However, this time, Ventus stammered, “W-well, I-I mean.” The boy put his hand on the back of his head. “In my memories, you _were…_ or are?”

“I’m…” the girl looked at the wooden keyblade besides her. “I don’t think so. I don’t think I’m worthy. If I am the Master, I should have been able to use some advanced magic. But now, I--”

The blond sat next to her. “You just happen to lose your power. It is nothing really. With your training now, I’m sure your power will be back. No matter what, you’re still Master Ava to me. Even you try to start anew, you are still Ava.” Ventus widened his eyes once he realized his mistake. “I mean, Master Ava. I’m… sorry for being rude.”

Ava studied Ven’s expression before questioning, “You… know who I am.” The boy nodded in response. “Ven, what kind of person was I?”

Ventus averted his gaze to the pond, watching those fishes that were still alive for more than ten years in this land. “I don’t recall you much. What I remember is… I told my friends that I didn’t talk much with you. But then… Ephemer said that you’re easy to talk to.”

“Ephemer?”

“He has a white hair which looks like a dandelions seed and… oh! He wears a red scarf. I don’t know the details. What I know, he has a friend named Skuld.” Ventus decided not to tell her about Dandelions (yet) because it would take two-hour long explanation. “My other friend, Brain described you as a serious person.”

“I see…" she silenced for some minutes. "Are they my friends?”

Ven replied nervously, “Actually, no.” he shifted his gaze to the used-to-be Vulpes Foreteller. “They and I were your students, in fact. If there is someone who you can call friends...” _‘Wait, were the Foretellers friends again? They were against each other at the war, weren't they?'_ “--I don’t quite remember. I’m sure you had some.”

“I hope so. But, students…” she trailed off. “No wonder I felt that you’ve grown so much. Maybe because I was your mentor?”

“Perhaps so.” Both of them shared laugh.

Ava placed her hand on Ventus’s head before ruffling them. “You’ve grown so much.”

The boy pouted, “Not you too Master Ava. Don’t treat me like a kid.” Again they laughed.

 

Ventus then suggested them to return to the castle. Ava and Chirithy agreed. While they were walking back, Ven stopped his track and so did Chirithy.

“I know it is late to say this. But I can’t believe Master Ava has been here all along.” The blond sighed.

The Dream Eater lowered its head. “I know. That’s why I’ve been asking her a lot of things since we’ve met. Maybe it will trigger her memories. And, she’ll be able to say something.”

“You shouldn’t force her to remember. It’s rude.”

“Why? You act so student-ly when you finally realized who she is exactly?”

“What? Of course, she’s still my teacher no matter what. Besides—wait. Chirithy, do you know?”

“Since the first we’ve met. Boy, you are such slowpoke which is ironic.”

“I won’t be slowpoke once I remember everything though.” He chuckled then stared the road ahead. “To be honest, I’m not sure whether she should get back her memories or not. What happened to the Foretellers and Union Leaders… cannot be changed. The fact that we’re here,” the boy sighed before continuing. “there must be something had occurred.”

“I actually want the both of you to live your life to the fullest without anything’s ahead. But someday she’ll learn how to overcome it, like you do. She’s a Master, remember?”

Ven paused before admitting, “You’re right, Chirithy. Some part of me may be still afraid because knowing the past somehow made my head to burst. My heart feels tightened for no reason. Maybe she will too. If my other friends from the past are here and suffering amnesia too, I would--”

“Ven, I understand you care. But you---"

“Ven, Chirithy!” Ava called out then approached them. “Aqua said dinner will be ready. We should help her out.”

“Uhh… yeah.”

“Both of you, I have an advice.” Ava and Ventus turned to Chirithy. “When you remember your past, you should be aware that you can’t change it. I know it was sad, you might wish to not recall it or even to return to the way it was. The past _really_ made what you are. But remember, you still need to decide who you are for your future’s sake. The past might be rough, but you still have the future.”

Ava smiled. “I know. The past defines who we are but we still have to decide who we are as we walk to the future. Deciding who we are... maybe it is still a rough path.”

“For us in the future…” the blond gazed the sky. “That’s right I need to believe,” the boy stretched his hand to the sky. The ray of sun shone between Ven’s fingers. “The future.”

“Yup, yup!” Chirithy bounced happily. “No need to worry both of you!”

“I’ve decided.” Ven announced. “I’ll be a Keyblade Master like no one ever was. I’ll learn what happened to my friends and me. While we, Guardians of Light, go track Sora down, I’ll go search for… my missing friends too.” he recalled the talk about the girl that Lea and Isa had been searching. He wanted to save his friends like them. Guess Ven had more tasks on his list. He knew it would be as difficult as searching Sora himself. However, he felt them to be somewhere out there. If he and Ava were here, they might be too.

“Well, I decided to start afresh with my training and my life. But I will not stop to learn my lost memories. Nonetheless, I will keep walking to the future like everyone else.” Ava and Ven shared glances then he smiled and nodded.

Ven and Ava thanked Chirithy for its advice as they walked back to the castle. “C’mon, let’s have a race!”

“Wa-wait, Ven!” Chirithy tried to catch up with its wielder’s speed. Ava giggled at the childish competition as she soon followed.

When they reached the Castle’s door, Chirithy and Ava huffed. Ven, being a speedy person, felt refreshed somehow even though he was sweating too. He muttered, “We really have to break our sweat to walk toward our better future, huh?”

“Of… course…,duh!” the Spirit laid on the ground as it had exhausted. It stood up quickly, much to their surprise.

The three of them glanced at the sunset before Aqua realized them there and called them in.

 

_The road to the future isn’t easy. They might have decided "who they are" even to "who they want to be". Of course, they have to pass the rocky road to the future. There will be no regrets as long they believe in themselves or the path they’ve been laid on._

**_Even to the worst one._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. I have to leave it here because KHUX technically hasn't finished yet. I know we've got some hints from KH3 Secret Reports, but I don't wanna . I might add another chapter if I have one or two heartwarming or wholesome idea in Land of Departure (at least about Ava's bonding with Wayfinder family. Because I don't want to go with "I end this fic with Xigbar and the others finding her" even though that would be interesting nevertheless) or even shenanigans (XD).
> 
> Again, I apologize if this notes disappoints you.
> 
> From Somena


End file.
